Le choix d'y croire
by Mikishine
Summary: Au milieu du cauchemar seul un rêve d'enfance détient l'espoir. DMHG


**Mon p'tit blabla : **L'écriture de cet OS promit depuis longtemps à Ayuluna et Elaviel (à qui je le dédis donc) fut pour le moins laborieuse ! Je ne peux pas dire que j'en suis réellement fan, je préférais "Trêve de Noël" mais j'espère que certains d'entre vous prendront plaisir à le découvrir… et me feront la joie d'une petite review. Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à tous !

**Une dernière chose** : Un merci immense à Elaviel pour son travail de bêta sur cet os car franchement du boulot il y en avait ! Merci ma belle je t'adore !

**Résumé :** Au milieu du cauchemar seul un rêve d'enfance détient l'espoir. (DM/HG)

* * *

°°°

* * *

**Chapitre unique : Le choix d'y croire**

A perte de vue ce n'est qu'un champ de ruine inondé du sang des trop nombreuses victimes. Une danse macabre s'est jouée en ces lieux. La mort y rode encore. Rapace avide elle cherche à récolter des vies, toujours plus de vies. Jamais rassasié, l'appétit de la Faucheuse semble, au contraire, aller grandissant. Quelques âmes errantes tanguent sur leurs jambes, dérivant au milieu des monceaux de corps qui jonchent le sol. Hagards, ils vont au hasard de leur pas incertain. Leur regard, tantôt vague, tantôt halluciné, peine à se fixer. Peut-être sont-ils surpris d'être en vie ou que cela en soit fini… enfin. Ou peut-être sont-ils tout simplement choqués au-delà des mots, trop tremblants, comme anesthésiés du monde extérieur, pour reprendre contenance et pied avec la triste réalité qui les entoure.

L'énergie qui les animait durant la bataille parait s'être éteinte en même temps que disparaissait le mage noir. Ils n'ont plus personne à abattre, plus personne sur qui déverser leur peur, leur haine, celles là même qui leur permettaient de se mouvoir et de tuer ne trouve plus, ni exutoire ni générateur. Ils ont gagné mais sont perdus dans un brouillard de visions terrifiantes qui opacifient leur esprit. Et puis, soudain, les bruits et les odeurs du dehors leur reviennent de plein fouet. Ils prennent à nouveau conscience du monde qui les entoure, de ces pauvres êtres qui hurlent, gémissent, supplient, pleurent, s'essoufflent, toussent, crachent, délirent… ces individus qui souffrent tout autour d'eux. Ce faisant ils remarquent aussi ceux, tantôt rampant, tantôt clopinant… voire courrant pour les plus alertes, qui déguerpissent.

Alors, parmi les vivants, trois clans se profilent. D'un côté bien à part les vaincus, Mangemorts ayant perdu de leur superbe, qui visent le salue dans la fuite. Et d'autre part les gagnants chez qui subsistent deux types de réactions. Certains cherchent des amis à sauver alors que d'autres, muent par le souffle de la revanche, poursuivent des ennemis à terrasser. Une seule personne, de part ses intentions, se détache de la masse. De cette jeune femme se dégage une grande force de caractère, la détermination peinte sur ses traits elle vacille à peine sur ses jambes pourtant faibles. Un bras en sang, pendant tel un poids mort, le long de son corps meurtri elle se met en quête d'un adversaire à secourir mais pas n'importe lequel… une âme égarée mais pas n'importe laquelle… son amour perdu.

Tout est calme à présent, les blessés des deux camps ont été évacués vers d'autres terres plus propices aux soins ou aux jugements. Ne reste que les défunts et ceux qui recherchent désespérément les leurs ou encore ceux à qui il ne reste rien si ce n'est le désir de pourchasser un hypothétique opposant qui simulerait son décès afin de mieux s'échapper. Toutefois, si un observateur vigilant prêtait attention à la scène il la verrait. Elle aussi est encore là a retourner les corps les uns après les autres, a examiner un membre isolé à la recherche d'un signe distinctif lui permettant de reconnaître celui qu'elle a tant aimé.

Hermione Granger cherche avec angoisse, sans réellement savoir si elle préfère ne jamais **le** revoir, le découvrir blessé mais vivant ou, au contraire, si sa mort seule la délivrerait. Finalement une chevelure blonde maculée de rouge attire son regard. Bien que n'en ayant nul besoin pour être certaine de son identité, elle s'approche afin d'ôter à cet homme le masque brisé qui couvre encore une partie de son visage. Sa quête touche à sa fin, elle vient de retrouver Drago Malefoy respirant difficilement mais encore conscient.

Son corps gît dans une posture improbable. Sans un mot mais délicatement elle apaise ses souffrances d'un sortilège et replace ses membres désarticulés en une position plus normale. Elle sait qu'il est condamné et que, même si son cas avait été moins sérieux, jamais un médicomage, malgré ses devoirs et le serment qu'il a prêté, ne se soucierait de le soigner correctement, ou tout du moins pas dans un premier temps. Il y a encore tant des leurs à sauver et lui fait parti de ceux qui ont causé tant de drames innommables.

Elle ne peut pas plus se résoudre à le laisser quitter ce monde seul, gisant dans la boue tel un pantin disloqué, qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher de songer avec amertume que s'il était un chien on mettrait fin à ses jours avec compassion. Le voir dans cet état crible son corps d'une douleur bien plus vive que celle que ses propres blessures lui infligeaient déjà. Elle s'assoit à ses côtés et observe son visage aux traits encore si jeunes, si fins, et lui saisit la main. Sans rien attendre d'autre en réponse, que ce souffle erratique qui soulève sporadiquement le torse de son compagnon d'infortune, elle le veille.

Quelle n'est pas sa surprise quand une voix roque, paraissant venir d'outre tombe, s'extrait difficilement de cet individu décharné pour venir mourir à son oreille.

"J'aurai dû croire au rêve… te souviens-tu de ce rêve ?"

De toute les questions qu'il aurait pu lui poser, celle-ci est la pire. Il s'agit de celle-là même qui la hante quotidiennement et à plus forte raison aujourd'hui, qu'elle sait être le dernier qu'il passera dans ce plan d'existence. Sans chercher à retenir les larmes qui coulent à présent le long de ses joues elle lui répond d'une douce voix qui, malgré la résignation que l'on n'y perçoit, se veut caresse sur leurs plaies communes.

"Oui."

Un mince sourire se dessine sur le visage, crispé par la souffrance, de l'ancien enfant chéri de la maison Serpentard. Un râle lui déchiquette la gorge tandis qu'il s'apprête à reprendre la parole. Après avoir cracher son sang à plusieurs reprises il reprend, le souffle court.

"Alors souviens toi de moi… de celui que j'aurai été avec un peu plus de courage… un autre choix… Promets moi de te souvenir de celui que j'aurai pu devenir et non pas de celui que je suis devenu."

Tout en le berçant, un triste sourire aux lèvres, elle nie de la tête. Puis, voyant la peine vriller le regard acier, elle corrige sa pensée.

"Je ne me souviendrai pas de celui que tu aurais pu être mais de vous deux car vous ne faites qu'un. Il est en toi."

En silence Drago se laisse aller à une douce torpeur. Elle est là, avec lui, elle ne l'a pas abandonné… son ange. Au bout de quelques minutes d'éternité il parvient encore à arracher à ses cordes vocales des syllabes et des mots.

"Je t'ai réellement aimé tu sais. Mal… mais je t'ai aimé… Je t'aime encore."

Les rivières salées quittant à flots ses yeux chocolats avant de venir baigner le front du Mangemort elle inspire profondément, puis, prenant courage, lui confesse ses sentiments.

"Moi aussi… Je t'aime encore… Je n'ai jamais cessé malgré les années et nos choix divergents, nos combats opposés… peut-être resteras-tu mon seul amour."

Cette aveu lui cause autant de bonheur que de douleur. Lui, qui jamais ne pleure, verse à présent une larme sur sa vie ratée… leurs vies gâchées par sa seule faute.

"Désolé de n'avoir pu, de n'avoir su me soustraire à tout ça… J'aurai pu t'offrir une autre vie… Je… Je…"

Les mots ne franchissent plus la barrière de ses lèvres déjà glacées par la mort. L'amour qu'elle n'ait jamais parvenu à renier rayonnant par chaque pore de sa peau, par son regard, sa voix, elle lui accorde ce qu'il n'a jamais osé espérer.

"Va en paix Drago. Je t'aime et te pardonne."

Un dernier souffle soulevant son torse il plonge ses yeux dans les siens et, c'est avec un doux sourire aux lèvres, qu'il meurt, quittant ce monde avec sérénité… enfin apaisé. D'une main elle abaisse sur le regard éteint une ultime fois les paupières figées tandis qu'un sanglot lui comprime la poitrine. Sachant que plus jamais elle ne reverra ses prunelles bleues azurée s'ouvrir sur le jour elle balaye une mèche de ses cheveux et appose un baiser sur son front déjà froid.

La confusion règne en ses sentiments néanmoins, malgré la perte, elle est heureuse. Heureuse que les souffrances physiques et morales de l'homme qu'elle aime s'achèvent, cette torture qu'il s'infligeait lui-même et le dévorait. Heureuse également qu'il échappe à la honte et la cruauté d'un procès dont le verdict était déjà connu. Heureuse qu'Azkaban et le baiser du Détraqueur lui soient épargnés. Et enfin, peut-être égoïstement, elle est heureuse de ne pas avoir à témoigner contre lui… son amour perdu à l'âme égarée.

Ce bonheur ne peut être qu'éphémère bien sûr, elle sait que bientôt son absence la rongera. Même s'il était loin d'elle physiquement auparavant elle le savait quelque part en Angleterre et gardait sans oser se l'avouer l'espoir illusoire qu'un jour ils seraient à nouveau un tout.

Adossée à un tronc d'arbre calciné, une jambe repliée et l'autre allongée, elle ramène son aimé contre elle et laisse sa mémoire voyager vers ce jour sombre où tout à basculer. Ce jour où il a renoncé à se battre pour ce en quoi il avait foi, contre son père, contre son éducation, contre le destin qu'on lui avait désigné. Ce jour où il a pris la marque des ténèbres, se faisant esclave, lui qui chérissait tant son indépendance et rêvait de liberté. A l'instant de son choix il les a trahit tous les deux et, tout en brisant leur couple, il s'était lui-même détruit.

Pour Hermione c'était une soirée parmi tant d'autres, sans rien qui ne la différenciait des précédentes ou de celles qu'elle supposait à venir. Tout était parfait, harmonieux et calme. Avec le recul elle se prend à songer que justement Drago était plus passif qu'à l'accoutumé, étrangement distant. Leur dernier tête à tête fût quasi silencieux, à peine troublé par le tintement d'un verre ou d'une fourchette heurtant une assiette. Il marmonnait plus qu'il ne lui répondait et fuyait son regard. Chacun dans leur bulle ils s'étaient assis, par habitude, sur le canapé, elle reposant contre lui… et pourtant elle avait eu l'impression confuse d'un mur épais et glacial édifié entre eux. Soudainement il avait pris la parole. Sa voix était basse, presque un murmure à son oreille, et cependant, elle avait sursauté tant cela lui avait paru déplacé, irréel dans la quiétude de la pièce. Puis, les mots qu'il prononçait faisant chemin en elle, son sang s'était glacé dans ses veines. Cela devait être un cauchemar, il fallait que ce soit un cauchemar.

C'est seulement quand il l'a repoussé afin de se lever et quitter la salle qu'elle avait pris conscience de la situation. Elle l'avait appelé et il s'était retourné vers elle une dernière fois avant de refermer la porte sur elle, ses larmes, leur vie à deux, leur amour… sur lui-même. Son regard alors était plus froid qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu, comme éteint. Il répétât : "C'est fini Hermione. Dorénavant tu n'es plus qu'une sang de bourbe parmi tant d'autres et tu ferais bien de t'en souvenir si tu veux survivre. Adieu Granger."

Aujourd'hui encore, alors qu'il repose mort entre ses bras, elle ignore ce qui, dans cette phrase, l'avait la plus blessée. La fin ? Etre une parmi tant d'autres ? Qu'il la considère comme une sang de bourbe ? Ou encore ce "Granger", si impersonnel, qui avait conclu leur rencontre et leur histoire ? Elle l'avait maudi ce jour là… et elle avait pleuré bien plus quand, le lendemain, elle l'avait surpris au détour d'une ruelle peu fréquentée qu'elle empruntait souvent comme raccourci. Elle était déjà certaine à l'époque qu'il s'était placé là volontairement. Il savait qu'elle passerait par ici et voulait qu'elle les voit. Ses attentes n'ont pas été déçues, elle les avait vu.

Lui, la chemise à moitié déboutonnée, le pantalon ouvert, la taille ceinturée d'une paire de jambes sur lesquelles il avait retroussé haut les froufrous de la robe de la fille qu'il pilonnait contre le mur tandis qu'elle gémissait à n'en plus finir. La Gryffondor se souvient s'être pétrifiée, incapable de se mouvoir, la tête lui tournait, elle avait eu envie de vomir et brusquement il l'avait regardé elle, Hermione, droit dans les yeux, lui décochant un de ses sourires narquois dont il a toujours eu le secret. Il avait lentement dégagé son avant bras de la manche qui l'emprisonnait, lui envoyant par là-même au visage la marque noire, écoeurante et effrayante qui souillait à présent sa peau diaphane.

Le monde avait alors repris consistance autour d'elle. Elle se remémore avoir trébuché en reculant d'un pas tandis que la traînée qu'il baisait contre le mur de cette ruelle, que plus jamais elle ne parcoura, lui adressait un rictus moqueur, supérieur, une lueur de défi au fond de ses prunelles. Le bruit de sa course, de sa fuite, l'impact précipité de ses talons sur les pavés humides, fût couvert par les rires des deux amants responsables de sa souffrance. Malgré les années écoulées, ces rires la hantent encore dans ses cauchemars.

Caressant machinalement le front de Drago elle s'aperçoit que celui-ci est baigné de ses pleurs. Hermione inspire alors profondément afin de chasser de sa mémoire les images de ce triste passé et les remplacer par celles des jours heureux.

C'est un son : celui de sa voix rassurante, de ses éclats de rires détendus, naturels, heureux, libres qui s'envolaient au vent.

C'est une odeur : celle des champs dans lesquels ils s'aimaient à en perdre la notion du temps, le contact avec la réalité, offrant leur bonheur à la nature bienveillante, celle de ses cheveux lui chatouillant le nez.

C'est une image : celle de leurs mains liées, de leurs jeux à deux, de son regard plongé dans le sien, de son sourire tendre qu'elle était seule à connaître.

C'est une sensation : celle de ses doigts frôlant sa peau, de son souffle contre sa nuque, du bracelet qu'il attachait autour de son poignet.

C'est une saveur : celle de sa bouche lorsque leurs langues se mêlaient en un ballet sensuel, du gâteau chocolat citrouille dont il raffolait et dévorait tel un enfant en s'en maculant le visage, celle de son épiderme sucré.

Hermione revient à la maussade et douloureuse réalité un sanglot en travers de la gorge. Elle a envie d'hurler mais son cri n'est qu'un souffle sourd. Quand elle songe à ce qu'aurait pu être leur vie elle se prend à souhaiter la folie, l'oublie ou la mort. Tout plutôt que ce gâchis. Ils avaient tout pour être heureux, bâtir une famille, vieillir ensemble et en lieu et place voici ce qu'ils ont… rien, un grand vide peuplé de regrets.

°°°°

Dans sa tête défile à présent des souvenirs qu'elle sait n'être qu'invention de sa part, ou plus exactement un rêve d'enfance, mais c'est tellement réconfortant tandis qu'elle songe à la néant qui serait si doux et qu'elle décide de faire sien. Il serait bon de partir maintenant, avec son amour, sans avoir à porter le poids de son décès le reste de son existence, en étant qu'une victime parmi tant d'autres et en rêvant à cette vie qu'ils auraient pu construire.

C'est le printemps, il pleut et Drago s'agenouille face à elle sans prendre garde à la flaque d'eau qui baigne son genou ou à ses cheveux dégoulinant qui balayent son visage. Les doigts tremblant il extrait difficilement de sa poche détrempée une petite boîte. Elle frémit mais ce n'est pas le vent glacial qui colle ses vêtements humides contre sa peau qui provoque ces grelottements. Un sourire hésitant aux lèvres il attend sa réponse et quand elle se jette dans ses bras en les renversant tout deux à terre ni l'un ni l'autre ne pensent à la boue dans laquelle ils pataugent. Ils sont heureux et s'embrassent en oubliant le reste de la Terre. A cet instant la guerre pourrait faire rage qu'ils n'en auraient cure.

C'est l'été, le soleil brille, sa robe blanche se balance au rythme de ses pas tandis qu'elle s'avance vers l'autel au bras de son père. Il l'attend au bout de l'allée, magnifique dans son costume, souriant, n'ayant d'yeux que pour elle. A leurs côtés Harry et Ginny s'acquittent de leur rôle de témoin en se lançant des regards énamourés. Ils échangent leurs vœux en ayant l'impression d'être seul au monde. A la fin de ceux-ci Minerva Mc Gonagall déclenche un lâché de colombes et, lorsque celles-ci s'envolent, la toute jeune mariée laisse éclater son bonheur en un rire plus étincelant que le soleil. Désirant respecter une tradition moldu elle lance son bouquet de fleurs qui atterrit malencontreusement dans la fontaine, ce qui n'empêche pas les sœurs Patil et quelques autres de se précipiter à l'eau pour s'en saisir. Voici l'heure du discours touchant de ses amis, puis vient le temps de danser et, enfin, survient celui de s'aimer toute la nuit... Toute la vie… Toute leur vie ! A ses yeux c'est le mariage parfait… grâce à toutes ces petites imperfections qui le rendent unique et à la joie qui illuminait chaque regard, et ce malgré la tempête qui se prépare au dehors… la bataille finale qui s'annonce.

Voici l'automne, la guerre atteint son summum d'atrocités diverses et variées. Drago se bat à ses côtés, elle se sent pousser des ailes, plus forte, plus combative, plus rapide, invincible parce qu'il est là. Ils perdent beaucoup des leurs ce jour là, mais, au crépuscule, c'est bien Harry qui a vaincu. Il est temps de soigner les blesser, d'enterrer les morts, de mener les procès, de reconstruire et réapprendre à vivre. L'annonce de sa grossesse arrive comme un arc en ciel. Celle-ci est grandement célébrée. Drago est aux petits soins pour elle malgré son travail au ministère. Depuis le coma de Ron, Drago et Harry sont inséparables. On espère sans trop y croire au réveil du rouquin et lorsque celui-ci survient c'est une bouffée d'oxygène, une joie immense, un évènement qui fait la une de la Gazette des Sorciers et redonne espoir à toutes les familles qui désespéraient d'un jour voir les leurs revenir à eux.

Noël est là, les batailles de neige également. Son ventre s'est bien arrondi. Elle s'épanouit. La vie reprend lentement son cours. Vient le moment des célébrations où elle pense à ceux qu'elle a perdu et à ceux qui sont encore là… comme lui, tout contre elle, les mains protectrices autour de leur enfant à venir. Ce premier sapin est inoubliable. Peu importe si avec les restrictions imposées les cadeaux ne sont pas nombreux… ils sont ensemble tous les deux… trois… et leurs amis aussi, c'est là le plus beau présent du monde.

La naissance, l'accouchement, Drago anxieux qui l'encourage de son mieux… son regard émerveillé lorsqu'il pose les yeux sur leur nouveau né qui s'éveille tel l'aurore après la nuit. Cette petite fille qui hurle à plein poumons… la vie est là, elle continue, elle devient de plus en plus belle. Drago semble enfin en paix, il laisse derrière lui ses angoisses de ne pas être un bon père, lui qui a tué le sien. Il se promet de toujours veiller sur sa petite princesse. Elle qui semble encore si fragile et sera bientôt rejoint par deux petits frères.

Ils sont une famille heureuse. Les enfants grandissent, apprennent, chutent et se relèvent, puisent leur force dans le regard protecteur de leur père tout comme elle le fait. Drago est un parent attentif en plus d'être un mari aimant. Poudlard accueille un à un leur progéniture pleine de fougue. Reviennent les rivalités entre maisons, Gryffondors et Serpentards… mais peu importe vu qu'ils en ont fait la leur, une grande et belle maison unie contre les préjugés.

Les enfants poursuivent leur vie, expérimentent leurs premiers amours, leurs premières déceptions, obtiennent leurs diplômes, trouvent un travail, celui ou celle qui partagera leurs jours et leurs nuits. Ils quittent la demeure parentale pour bâtir la leur. La famille s'agrandit. Drago et elle sont des parents, grands-parents et arrières grands-parents heureux et toujours aussi amoureux lorsqu'ils quittent ce monde, à deux jours d'intervalles, pour aller explorer, main dans la main, celui qui est derrière le voile.

Ils ont eut une belle vie, elle n'a pas toujours été facile, ils ont traversé des crises mais se sont toujours retrouvés. Le jour lointain où Drago a choisi de renier sa famille et l'idéologie despotique qui était celle des Malefoy il leur a accordé le plus beau des dons : la possibilité de vivre leur amour. Tout comme un envol de colombes avait célébré leur mariage leurs enfants leur offrent un lâché de ses créatures immaculées à la fin de la cérémonie commune de leur enterrement et s'en repartent, serrés les uns contres les autres, puisant une certaine sérénité et réconfort dans la certitude que leurs parents sont en paix et veilleront sur eux et leurs descendants en les baignant de leur amour pour encore une éternité au moins.

Hermione Granger se réveille, sans le savoir, à la même seconde que Drago Malefoy. Ils ont onze ans et passent l'été dans leur demeure respective en ignorant tout l'un de l'autre. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Toutefois, son réalisme était tel qu'il trouble les deux enfants qu'ils sont encore. De plus, un second évènement va prochainement venir bouleverser leur univers. Ils s'apprêtent à recevoir leur lettre de Poudlard. Dans l'attente pour le jeune sang pur et dans l'ignorance pour la tout aussi jeune moldue.

Elle, qui méconnaît encore tout de la magie, inscrit dans son journal intime le récit de ce songe qui l'a déroute au plus haut point. Une nappe de brouillard descend peu à peu sur sa mémoire. Néanmoins, elle tient à prendre note de ce jeune homme au visage d'ange, endormi pour l'éternité, au prénom étrange qui déjà lui échappe, et sur cette jeune femme, extension d'elle-même, à la peine gravée dans chacun de ses traits, pourtant brièvement illuminés par un tendre sourire lorsqu'elle lui a accordé son pardon. Soudainement cela s'agite dans sa maisonnette, ses parents l'appellent, un courrier à l'aspect inhabituel vient d'arriver pour elle. Hermione referme, cadenasse et dissimule le précieux carnet avant d'emprunter précipitamment les escaliers et aller, sans le savoir, au devant de son futur.

A quelques kilomètres de là, dans un univers totalement différent, Drago Malefoy fixe avec insistance son avant bras. Il fronce les sourcils en pensant à la marque palpitante sur celui de son père, à cette brûlure, cette souillure qu'il a ressenti en lui-même, en sa chair, lorsqu'il était cet autre dans son rêve. Son regard dur, glacial, n'est déjà plus tout à fait celui d'un bambin. L'innocence encore visible à cet âge n'y siège déjà plus. Son visage fin et gracieux se contracte, tel une mer animée par la tempête, un lac à la surface troublée par le jet d'un caillou, son aspect lisse disparaît pour faire place à l'agitation, la colère, l'incompréhension, l'interrogation, la réflexion et… toujours cette rage qui prend le dessus.

Il grince des dents en songeant à elle, cette femme qui l'accompagnait dans la mort et avec qui il avait, semblerait-il, partagé tant de bons et de mauvais moments… principalement douloureux il faut bien l'admettre mais… si tout avait été autre… ce songe laissait entrevoir un voie différente. Différente de cette fin, celle de l'existence de ces deux êtres qui était nourrit de peine, tristesse, trahison, désillusion et regret.

Tout enfant qu'il est, il maudit l'ancienne magie, marmonnant malédictions veines et puériles tout autant que des jurons bien trop colorés pour son jeune âge. Drago Malefoy, tout juste au début de sa puberté, se croit déjà un grand. Il a une haute estime de sa personne, comme le lui a enseigné son père, et il se targue d'une certaine intelligence… bien qu'en cela il se vante plus qu'il ne ment. Pour ses onze ans il possède effectivement des connaissances poussées en certains domaines, sa curiosité trouvant son bonheur dans l'imposante bibliothèque familiale aidée en cela par une vivacité d'esprit qui lui permet de saisir le contenu de bons nombres d'écrits. Oui le manoir Malefoy regorge d'ouvrages passionnants, rares… et interdits pour beaucoup. Or, ce qu'il vient d'expérimenter durant son sommeil lui rappelle vivement l'une de ses lectures. Durant l'été, au détour d'un vieux grimoire, était évoqué le chemin tortueux dans lequel certaines âmes se jettent lorsqu'elles supportent trop de souffrances pour une seule vie, lorsqu'elles sont liées envers et contre tout par un destin tragique que rien ne parvient à altérer. Celles-ci remontent le temps lors de leur passage vers la mort afin de tenter de changer leur existence… mais cet acte est condamné par toutes les lois régissant ce monde et, la plupart du temps, elles ne font que prolonger la douleur par delà la mort en ne trouvant jamais le repos. Elles se rattachent à ce vain espoir que peut-être un jour les choses se transformeront, qu'un jour elles seront ce qu'elles auraient dû être… heureuses, en paix… unies !

Pour Drago ce ne sont que balivernes, un conte sans fondement, il ne veut pas y croire. Il refuse d'être lié à une personne dont il ignore tout… il n'accepte d'être lié à quiconque… il préfère l'oublie à la déception et la souffrance. Il est un Malefoy, cela suffit à tracer son destin, certains ont le choix de leur vie, lui ne l'aura jamais, c'est une leçon qu'il a appris sous la main assassine de son père. S'il souhaite survivre il n'y a pas d'alternative.

Plus jeune qu'il ne l'est encore il était animé d'un certain esprit de révolte. Il était attachée à sa liberté de pensée et d'action, les ouvrages qu'ils dévoraient à longueur de journée lui avaient apporté ceci : une conscience de lui-même, de la vie et des choses qui l'entourent… une individualité d'esprit qui l'avait fait s'opposer à maintes reprises aux décisions du maître des lieux, Lucius. La patience n'a jamais été une qualité prisée par ce dernier quand cela va à l'encontre de sa volonté. Il apprécie l'intelligence de son fils, sa capacité d'analyse… s'il en fait usage pour manipuler les personnes dont il est amené à croiser la route, pour acquérir le pouvoir, pour se préparer à son futur rôle dans la droite ligne conduite par les Malefoy depuis des décennies. En revanche que son fils se serve de ses prédispositions contre lui ! Contre ses ordres ! Qu'il en use pour mettre en doute ses décisions cela est intolérable ! Ainsi Lucius Malefoy a bien pris soin d'étouffer dans l'œuf toute volonté de rébellion chez son fils.

C'est là une leçon que Drago n'oubliera jamais, sa chair en porte encore les stigmates, son âmes est marquée à jamais… et son cœur se trouve réduit à l'état de prisonnier, captif de la crainte, enfermé loin du monde par lui-même dans l'espoir illusoire de sauvegarder ce qu'il en reste. Alors non, pour lui il est hors de question de désobéir ne serait-ce qu'une seconde à son père, il est hors de question de l'envisager… il est donc hors de question de croire à cette histoire, de souhaiter une vie différente, d'être lié à une femme qui ne serait pas approuvée, choisie par Lucius, cela n'amènerait que souffrance stérile. Suivre cette voie c'est s'éloigner de celle tracée par son père et se condamner à mort.

Ainsi le jeune Drago ne cherche pas à retenir le souvenir, au contraire il plonge avec empressement dans le brouillard qui lentement opacifie son esprit. Cependant, malgré cela, des prunelles marron pailletées de vert viendront longtemps le poursuivre en ses songes. Ce qu'il ignore encore c'est que dès son arrivée à Poudlard il se retrouvera face à elles et que, d'une manière ou d'une autre dès cet instant elles ne le quitteront plus. Un pont s'établira entre leur deux âmes, fragile, incertain, translucide mais immuable.

Bien qu'il se souvienne s'être juré de ne pas se laisser dicter son avenir par un rêve à présent flou et de ne pas approcher ce regard là… une partie de lui se questionne, pourquoi fuir ses yeux qui le hantent ? Pourquoi aller dans la direction opposée ? N'est ce pas là encore aller tout droit dans un chemin déjà tracé ? N'est pas là justement qu'il se laisse mener par une main invisible ? Alors peut-être, peut-être que cette fois-ci Drago choisira de croire en leur chance… ou peut-être Hermione, prise de nostalgie ou animer d'une soudaine intuition, ré ouvrera-t-elle son vieux journal intime… oui peut-être que cette fois-ci leurs cœurs et leur âmes trouveront enfin le repos et la paix. Après tout la vie n'est qu'une question de choix, la fin est inévitable, la mort est la seule destination envisageable de la traversée entamé à la naissance, seul varie la voie que l'on emprunte et les croisements sont innombrables… ainsi, tant que subsiste la possibilité de choisir, il reste de l'espoir. Alors qui sait si un très vieil homme et une très vieille femme ne s'éteindront pas, après des années de vie commune, à deux jours l'un de l'autre afin d'explorer la mort comme ils avaient explorer la vie : Ensemble et unis par delà leur différence !

**FIN**

* * *

**°°°**

* * *

**Mon tit blabla de la fin :** Ce n'est pas grand chose mais j'espère que certains d'entre vous auront aimé, dans tous les cas n'hésitez pas à partager votre avis, ma boite e-mail se sent seule... 


End file.
